Appear
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri] "Dunia ini begitu damai. Apakah dunia mengizinkan Demon untuk menyukai manusia?" Gumam Sasuke.


**Appear**

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: M

Kategori: SasuSaku AU

Prompt #4

-oOo-

Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Dunia ini begitu damai. Apakah dunia mengizinkan Demon untuk menyukai manusia?" Gumam Sasuke.

-oOo-

* * *

Awalnya aku tak berani. Bahkan untuk melewat pun harus berpikir dua kali. Mansion kuno yang punya cerita mistis itu membuatku merinding walau hanya dengan membayangkannya. Asal keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh masyarakat. Bangunan yang entah dibuat beberapa abad lalu. Tampilannya dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, debu, serta dedaunan kering menambah kesan mistis. Yang terlintas di pikiranku, pasti di dalamnya itu gelap, kosong, suara aneh yang mengerikan, serta makhluk halus yang berkeliaran. Hii—

Tapi melihat keadaanku yang begini. Aku yang tak punya seorang pun teman karena dosa orang tuaku. Aku yang selalu dijauhi dan menangis di malam hari. Membuatku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Tak mungkin aku terus menghujani kota ini dengan air mataku. Seolah takdir berkata bahwa ketika setetes air mataku jatuh, maka hujan lebat akan terjadi.

Aku berjalan menuju mansion itu. Gemerisik daun pepohonan yang bergesekan membuat kesannya menakutkan. Dengan perasaan berdebar, perlahan kubuka gerbangnya. Bunyi derit gerbang tua itu terdengar. Sejenak kupandangi keseluruhan mansion ini. Dua tingkat. Tinggi. Dengan model khas zaman kerajaan terdahulu. Pandanganku kini terpaku pada pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama. Aku menelan ludah sebelum melangkah lebih dekat lagi.

Kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum akhirnya kudorong pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedikitnya celah terbuka. Ternyata tak terlalu buruk. Dugaanku salah. Lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu bersih. Meski agak berdebu, setidaknya tidak ada daun kering.

Kubuka lebar-lebar pintunya. Kosong. Tak ada satu pun benda. Hanya saja angin yang berdesir membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Kulihat ada dua tangga di sisi kiri dan kanan yang akan membawaku ke lantai atas. Dan dua jendela besar. Serta lampu mewah yang menggantung.

Tap tap tap...

Sudah terlanjur masuk, tak mungkin aku berbalik lalu kembali. Karena jujur saja, aku tak berani untuk berbalik. Takut ada sosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Hii-

Kupilih tangga di sebelah kanan. Menaikinya dengan kaki gemetar. Suara derap langkahku menggema.

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, aku langsung disuguhkan peti hitam. Sudah pasti isinya adalah sebuah mayat yang tertidur beribu-ribu tahun. Aku berpikir dua kali. Mana sanggup aku melihat langsung sosok yang berada di balik peti itu. Keringat dinginku bercucuran. Gigiku menggertak.

Tidak. Aku harus membulatkan tekad. Demi satu permintaan. Perlahan aku mendekat. Samar, terlihat sebuah lambang kipas berwarna merah putih.

" _Anoo_ , namaku Haruno Sakura. _Dozo yoroshiku_." Dengan bodohnya aku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk hormat.

Aku lantas duduk bersimpuh menghadap peti itu. Bersiap untuk membuka penutupnya. Tanganku berawang-awang. Tapi, baru saja telapakku menempel, aku langsung terpental. "KYAA-!" punggungku membentur tembok. Aku mengaduh. Barusan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku. Peti ini dilindungi dengan energi yang tak biasa. Seseorang di dalamnya pasti adalah orang hebat. Atau yang memiliki peranan penting di mansion ini.

Aku tak menyerah. Mendekat lagi. Berusaha membuka peti itu. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhku terpental. Aku terus mencobanya. Sampai lima kali, aku berhenti. Punggungku sakit sekali. Kepalaku pusing karena ikut terbentur. Napasku terengah. "Aku tak bisa membukanya. Tolong, bangunlah." dengan bodohnya aku memohon pada seseorang di dalam peti itu. "Bangunlah." seruku lagi.

Namun nihil. Tak ada reaksi apapun. Kurasa sia-sia saja. Aku bangkit dengan perasaan kecewa. Kalau saja aku punya energi yang melebihi pelindung peti itu, mungkin permintaanku sudah terkabul sekarang. Aku hendak pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara deritan. Aku menoleh. Kulihat peti itu bergetar.

Krekk-

Penutupnya seperti dibuka paksa oleh seseorang di dalam. Sedikit rasa takut muncul. Lama-lama peti itu bergetar hebat. Penutupnya sedikit lagi akan terbuka. Aku terus menunggu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja getarannya berhenti. Kembali diam layaknya benda mati. Aku menghela napas kecewa.

 _Brugh-_

Penutup peti itu akhirnya terbuka paksa. Aku mulai berantusias. Ada cahaya yang terpancar. Rasa penasaran membawaku untuk kembali mendekat. Sesosok pria berjas hitam kutemukan tertidur di peti itu. Wajahnya pucat. Dua tangannya melipat di atas dada. Rambutnya raven. Dan yang membuatku terpana adalah garis wajahnya yang tegas. Hidungnya mancung. Dalam hati aku berdecak kagum. Tak menyangka pria—mayat ini ternyata sangat tampan.

Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris mata yang merah menyala. Aku terkejut. Dalam hati aku ingin menjerit ketakutan. Tapi bisa kutahan. Sehingga aku hanya mengerang kecil. Lekas aku mundur. Dia bangkit. Kini dia sudah berdiri tegak. Mata merahnya seperti hendak menikamku. Membuat tubuhku gemetar. Lidahku mendadak kelu. Mayat yang tertidur beribu-ribu tahun itu sekarang berada di hadapanku. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Kukuatkan lututku yang semula melemas. "Err, a-aku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu." aku membungkuk sopan. Senormal mungkin.

Hening.

Aku melirik. Menyadari mata merah itu berubah menjadi hitam. "Err, namamu?" tanyaku. Dia masih bungkam. Atau dia tak bisa bicara? "Kau pasti punya nama, kan?"

"U-chi-ha." suaranya terdengar berat. "Uchiha, Sa-su-ke."

Mataku refleks menatap ke arah kalung berliontin kipas yang bertabur berlian merah putih itu. "Uchiha-san. _Dozo yoroshiku_." aku membungkuk lagi sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke keluar dari peti itu. Sejenak onyx-nya menyapu seluruh ruangan ini. Menelisik. Namun akhirnya dia terpaku lagi padaku.

Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku. Aku terkesiap. Wajahnya kian mendekat dan semakin jelas. Hingga pada jarak yang sangat dekat, dia berhenti. Menelisik wajahku. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh rambutku, lalu berjalan ke pipiku. "Ha-ru-no,"

"Ya?"

"Masih hidup?"

Alisku bertaut. Menatapnya tak mengerti. Pertanyaan yang aneh bagiku. "Ya."

Sejenak dia menatapku lamat. Sebelum akhirnya ia alihkan pandangan ke pintu kaca besar di belakangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Deritan pintu tua itu terdengar tatkala ia buka lebar pintu balkon itu. Hembusan angin langsung menerpa. Membuat helaian rambut ravennya menari-nari. Dia terdiam cukup lama di ambang pintu. Dengan posisi tubuh yang masih tegap.

Aku berjalan mendekat. "Kudengar, kau bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan untuk orang yang telah membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang?"

Dia bergeming.

"Uchiha-san?" Panggilku. Tak sabar ingin meminta sesuatu.

Orang-orang desa sering mencaciku. Menyebutku anak yang terlantar. Mendiang orang tuaku adalah penjahat, katanya. Dan sejak kecil aku diurus oleh nenek tua di gubuk. Tapi pada akhirnya nenek itu meninggalkanku saat usiaku lima tahun. Aku hidup sendiri. Meski suka mendapat sumbangan dari pemerintah daerah, aku mencari uang dengan kerja sambilan. Sekarang aku bersekolah di salah satu SMA. Mirisnya, di sekolah juga aku dijauhi. Mereka tahu kalau aku anak penjahat. Ada yang pernah jadi temanku, Ino. Namun dia malah merasa risih ketika di dekatku. Karena itulah aku menginginkan agar aku tak lagi menjadi sampah masyarakat.

Bukan menjawab, ia malah berbelok, berjalan. Aku secara refleks mengikutinya.

Kami melenggang mulai meninggalkan mansion ini.

"Tuan Uchiha, ini desa Konohagakure." ujarku ketika kami baru keluar dari mansion itu. Diam sejenak di ambang pintu gerbang. Pandangan kami lurus. Jauh di ujung sana terdapat pemukiman penduduk.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Perlu menengadah karena perawakannya lebih tinggi dariku. "Kau tertarik untuk ke luar sana?" tanyaku.

"Hn." jenjang kakinya melenggang. Berjalan mendahuluiku. Lekas kusamakan langkahku dengannya. Wajahnya lurus, bahu tegap. Mirip bangsawan. Terbayang bagaimana kagetnya penduduk desa melihatku dengan pangeran tampan. Haha. Tapi takkan kuberitahu dari mana asalnya. Atau mereka akan merebut kesempatanku.

Gemerisik daun itu kini tak lagi memberi kesan mistis. Malah seperti tengah menyambut kedatanganku dan Sasuke.

Kami keluar dari hutan. Baru saja masuk ke pemukiman, pandangan sebagian besar tertuju pada kami. Menatapku dengan heran. Aku tak menghiraukan. Sasuke pun hanya menatap lurus.

"Pelayan Haruno."

What?! Aku dipanggil pelayan? Huh. "Apa?" ketusku.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyambutku?" tanyanya. Jujur aku menahan tawa dalam hati. Dia bertingkah seakan dirinya ini adalah penguasa.

"Itu tak terlalu penting. Begitulah sambutan mereka. Kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kau mau bersenang-senang?" tawarku berantusias.

Dia melirik lewat sudut mata. Bisa kulihat tatapan tak mengerti itu.

"Jalan-jalan ke pasar sepertinya seru. Kau mau ikut?" entah kenapa sekarang aku bersemangat. Seperti telah menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum. Bahkan hari ini pun terlihat cerah. Secerah suasana hatiku.

Walau Sasuke tak menjawab, aku yakin dia setuju. Dia hanya berjalan lurus. Berapa kali aku coba menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Dia terlalu cepat. Harusnya aku berada di depan. Aku ini bagaikan _tour guide_ , kan? Haha.

Sepanjang jalan, aku banyak berbicara tentang kehidupan masyarakat di desa ini. Bagaimana keseharian mereka, apa yang dilakukan di pagi hari, dan sebagainya. Sampai detail aku jelaskan. Kendati Sasuke hanya membalas sekadarnya.

Sampai di pasar, suasana riuh menyambut kami. Wah, sudah berapa lama aku tak mengunjungi pasar ini. Semenjak aku diusir, aku tak berani kesini lagi. Banyak perubahan. Tempatnya jadi bersih dan rapi. "Apa kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Apakah pelayan Haruno akan melayaniku?"

"Ahha, tentu tidak. Aku tahu kedai makan terenak di sini. Ayo!" tanganku meraih. Hendak menarik tangan kekar itu. Tapi dengan cepat ia menepis. Raut tak suka tampak di wajahnya. Aku merengut. Kutarik kembali tanganku.

"Ayo." ajakku lirih. Kini aku berjalan di depannya. Dengan langkah yang lebih tenang. Sebenarnya aku agak tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun aku harus sadar, bahwa dia mungkin bukan manusia. Dia berbeda denganku. Mungkin saja dulunya adalah seorang bangsawan tertentu. Yang memegang pengaruh penting pada masanya. Tak seperti diriku.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat. Di sana terdapat kedai onigiri terenak. Letaknya memang memojok. Kedai itu pun menjadi salah satu tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi. Penjualnya sangat ramah. Dia mengerti diriku. Aku juga sering ke sana walau hanya sekadar bantu-bantu.

"Permisi." gemerincing lonceng berbunyi tatkala aku membuka pintunya. Hari ini pengunjungnya ramai. Bersenda gurau. Bisa kulihat wajah-wajah ceria mereka. Aku ikut senang. Tak ada tatapan menyeramkan disini.

"Hoi, Sakura-chan!" tampak di meja bar sana seorang pelayan bermasker melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dilihat dari matanya yang menyipit, aku tahu dia tersenyum padaku. Rambut peraknya itu menjadi ciri khas. Termasuk masker yang tak pernah lepas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keseluruhan wajahnya. Tapi dia memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Ah, Hatake-san!" aku balas senyum simpul.

"Kemana saja kau ini." dia menunda sebentar pekerjaannya. Mengelap tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiriku. "Lagi-lagi kau sendiri. Lain kali kau kesini harus bawa teman, ya." dia menepuk bahuku halus. Lantas merangkulku sekejap. Tapi, rasanya ada yang janggal. Dia bilang aku sendirian? Aku kan—

Kutolehkan wajahku. Memastikan keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata tak ada siapapun. Aku terperanjat. Kemana perginya?! Aku celingak-celinguk. Tak mungkin dia menghilang atau diculik. Sementara Hatake memandangiku tak mengerti. "Tadi dia bersamaku." gumamku masih belum menemukannya. Kubuka kembali pintunya. Hendak mencari Sasuke keluar. Tapi begitu kubuka, Sasuke sudah berada di hadapanku. Jadi dari tadi dia diam di luar? "Uchiha-san, ayo masuk." aku mempersilakannya.

"Hn." dia berjalan masuk. Rasanya ada yang mengganggu pemandanganku. Di hidungnya yang mancung itu ada setitik noda merah.

"Hidungmu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Dia bertingkah seakan tak peduli. Hanya berjalan lurus. Suasana yang tadinya riuh berubah menjadi hening seketika. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sasuke. Yang terdengar hanya derap langkahnya. Memberi kesan dramatis. Mirip seorang pangeran yang berjalan menuju tahtanya. Dia mengincar salah satu meja yang kosong. Lantas duduk. Punggungnya tetap tegap. Pandangan lurus. Dua tangannya disimpan di atas pangkuan.

Tak ambil lama, aku berjalan riang menuju meja yang ditempati Sasuke. Kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Lalu kusadari banyak tatapan iri dari kaum hawa yang mengarah padaku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Haha.

Sejenak kulihat onyx itu menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar. "Ini penyambutan yang bagus." gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan bibir.

Kami lantas memesan dua porsi onigiri.

Aku beralih memandanginya. Menelisik dari mana noda merah itu berasal. "Uchiha-san," bisikku "Maafkan aku. Hidungmu itu mungkin terbentur pintu, ya. Maaf, aku lupa kalau pintunya akan menutup otomatis."

Onyx itu bergulir dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Hn."

"Uchiha-san, ah tidak. Sasuke, sekarang kita adalah teman. Jadi, tidak perlu terlalu formal ya."

"Hn. "

...

Semenjak itu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hari demi hari terasa lebih berarti. Meski aku tak tahu dari mana dia berasal, entah makhluk apa, yang terpenting untukku adalah ia berada di sisiku. Aku tak tahu persis apakah ia selalu kembali ke mansionnya ataukah tidak. Karena setelah aku pamit, dia langsung menghilang begitu saja. Dan setiap pagi ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku, tepat di hadapanku sudah ada Sasuke meski ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa kehidupanku sudah berubah.

Hari ini, aku mengajak Sasuke menghabiskan waktu untuk sekadar mengelilingi kota. Menjelaskan semua yang mungkin tak diketahui oleh Sasuke. Lalu kami menyewa sepeda untuk mengelilingi taman.

"Ayo, coba kau naiki sepedanya. " ujarku sembil bersiap mengayuh pedal. Sementara Sasuke masih terpaku. "Kau naik saja, tidak apa-apa, kok. "

Sasuke mencoba duduk di atas jok. Ia menggenggam erat setangnya. "Untuk bisa berjalan, kau harus mengayuh pedalnya. Mula-mula, kau kayuh pelan-pelan. Tapi jangan terlalu lambat, nanti kau bisa jatuh."

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh. "Jangan remehkan aku. " kakinya mulai mengayuh. Dengan sangat tenang. Tak bisa kupercaya, dia begitu lancar. Aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Bagus! Kau melakukannya dengan sempurna! " aku tertawa girang. Melihat punggung yang bidang di depanku membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Kami bersepeda sampai matahari senja menyapa dengan kehangatan sinarnya. "Sasuke! Kita berhenti di sini dulu." kami berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Memarkirkan sepedanya sebentar. "Ikut aku! " dengan antusias aku menarik tangannya tanpa beban. Memasuki gedung itu . Kami menaiki tangga untuk mencapai puncaknya.

Begitu sampai di atap gedung, angin yang menerpa begitu hangat. Menerbangkan helaian rambut kami. Kami berdiri, kulihat wajahnya yang masih terlihat tegas. Matanya yang setajam elang itu menatap langit.

"Apa yang biasa kau lihat dari atas sini?" suaranya terdengar berlombaan dengan riuhnya angin.

"Yang biasa kulihat?" aku berjalan mendekati tepi gedung. Kotanya ada di bawah. Sejauh mata memandang adalah hamparan kota dengan garis cakrawala yang memisahkannya dari langit. "Aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kulihat saat di kediamanku."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku. "Hn?"

"Sekarang, aku bisa melihat kota, pohon, dan langit senja. Di sini juga, aku senang bisa melihat rambut seseorang yang menari diterpa angin." Aku menggulirkan pandangan pada Sasuke. Melihat rambut yang berterbangan milik Sasuke itu ternyata lebih indah. "Aku suka hal itu. Dan dengan melihat ke bawah, adrenalinku memacu. Setidaknya aku merasakan kebebasan dan ketenangan." aku menghela napas panjang.

"Denganmu, dunia yang ini begitu damai." gumamnya. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Hingga menjelma menjadi senyuman yang tak mampu disembunyikan.

"Sasuke, kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Janji yaa?" aku begitu ingin terus bersama dengannya. Namun dia bergeming. Seperti enggan untuk menjawab.

Mata onyx itu beralih menatapku. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan sepertinya banyak yang harus ia sampaikan. "Tidak."

Deg-

"Tidak akan pernah."

Dadaku sakit. "Kenapa?"

Perhatianku dialihkan pada sebuah benda asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas sana. Sebuah bola api yang membara jatuh dari langit, melayang ke arah kami. Aku terkesiap. Bola itu semakin mendekat. "KYAA!" Aku panik sendiri mencari perlindungan. Lalu Sasuke dengan sigap menarikku jauh ke belakang. Satu tangan kekarnya mendekap tubuhku. Dan,

 **Bhoom!**

Benturan hebat yang diakibatkan bola api itu membuat tepi gedungnya bobrok. Aku terkejut bukan main. Dengan napas yang memburu dan jantung yang berdebar, aku tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat barusan. Meteor kah? Atau bintang jatuh?

Sasuke melangkah ke depan. Seakan menjadi tameng untukku. Sosok mengerikan seperti rubah tiba-tiba muncul dari langit. Tidak, itu adalah makhluk dengan aura oranye membentuk rubah. Ekornya banyak. Matanya merah. Telinga panjang.

Tiba-tiba aura berwarna ungu juga keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Jas hitam nya berubah menjadi gagak yang berterbangan. Hingga tinggal kemeja putihnya. Tubuh Sasuke menjadi kusam. Rambut pendeknya berubah menjadi panjang dan mencuat. Kukunya meruncing. Sepasang sayap mirip kelelawar terbentang di punggungnya. Aku tertegun. Apa ini? Mereka makhluk apa?

"NARUTOOO!" teriaknya dengan suara yang membelah langit. Membuatku bergetar.

Dari tangan kirinya keluar sebuah elemen seperti petir. Ia melompat tinggi dan terbang. Lalu menonjokkannya pada rubah itu. Sehingga terjadi pertarungan di langit.

"Mengapa kau terbangun, Demon?!" tukas si rubah yang disebut Naruto itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus memukuli lawannya tanpa ampun. Semburan api yang keluar dari mulutnya cukup melukai Naruto.

"Makhluk sepertimu harus musnah!" ujar Naruto.

Aku terduduk lemas. Mengerikan. Kakiku gemetar. Dia bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal. Air mataku mengalir. "Sasuke, cukup! " teriakku. Kulihat ke belakang. Di bawah sana warga ramai menonton pertarungan ini.

Naruto terjatuh akibat serangan Sasuke. Pertarungan pun berlangsung tepat di depanku. Aku berangsur mundur. Tubuhku gemetar. "Cukup, Sasuke! Aku takut!" kuperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sangat berbeda. Menyeramkan, keras, melukai.

Sasuke sudah babak belur. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mendapat beberapa luka. Mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan darah akibat hantaman keras sebuah bola kristal.

"Naruto cukup!" seruku.

Mereka tak menghiraukanku. Teriakanku dianggap angin berlalu. Namun kulihat makhluk bernama Naruto itu menatap ke arahku.

" _Baka_ , kau membawa klan Haruno saat kita bertarung?!" pekik Naruto.

Mendengar itu aku tersentak. Tidak, aku semakin terkejut saat melihat atap gedungnya mulai retak. Aku berdiri. Tapi tak tahu harus kemana. Sementara aku sudah di tepi ujung gedung.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meraih tubuhku. Membawaku terbang. Satu tangan kekarnya melingkar di perutku. Ada perasaan aneh yang merayapiku karena aura Sasuke.

"Haruno tak seharusnya mendekati Uchiha." lirih Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena klanmu sejak dulu menjadi penengah antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Aku tak ingin kau mati." Sejenak diam. "Kau, terlalu berarti."

Deg-

Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

Aku,

Tak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa saat.

Sulit mempercayai perkataan itu. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Coba katakan sekali lagi. Aku selalu ingin kata-kata itu. Dan sekarang,

.

Sasuke menurunkanku di bawah pohon. Tepat saat itu sebuah bola api mengenai sayap kirinya. Aku terkejut. Ia mengaduh. "Sasuke-"

Dari tangannya keluar elemen petir membentuk sebuah pedang. Menusuk perut si rubah.

Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan bola kristal yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Ia hendak menghunuskannya pada Sasuke. Tidak. Aku tidak rela.

Aku berlari. "Sasukeeeee!" Lalu dengan seluruh kekuatanku, aku memegang erat pedang itu. Terasa panas membakar kulitku. Aku menahannya sekuat tenaga. Perih. Kulitku melepuh.

"SAKURA! MENJAUH!" Teriak Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Namun, tidak! Naruto membelokkan sasarannya.

"Aaaakkkk-" Pedang itu menusuk dadaku. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Terasa sakit yang teramat. Tubuhku terkulai lemas. Hingga pandanganku kabur. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Sasuke memanggil-manggilku. Dalam pandangan yang samar, ia terlihat mencemaskanku. Dan seketika semuanya gelap. Tubuhku mati rasa.

Seorang pria tak berdaya memangku seorang gadis yang dikasihinya terkapar berlumur darah. Ada amarah yang berkecamuk dengan kesedihan. Rubah yang tadi melawannya kini sudah ia musnahkan dengan api abadi. Sekali lagi ia merasakan kehilangan. Sejak awal dia sudah merasa bahwa akan ada sesuatu apabila dirinya dibangunkan. Dan benar saja. Kejadiannya seperti beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Persis.

Setetes air mata mengalir. Ia tak sanggup melihat gadis itu mati. "Wahai pemilik kehidupan. Wahai makhluk-makhluk bumi. Izinkanlah hamba, Uchiha Sasuke untuk memohon satu permintaan." Kalung berliontin kipas miliknya tiba-tiba bersinar. "Gadis ini, bernama Haruno Sakura, pelayan di semasa kepemimpinanku. Gadis pelayan yang sejak lama kucintai. Dengan penuh ketulusan. Izinkanlah hamba, untuk memohon. Hidupkanlah kembali Haruno Sakura. Hidupkanlah senyumannya, serta kebahagiaannya." Liontin itu makin bersinar terang. Bibir Sasuke gemetar. Hatinya takut. Takut permintaannya tak terkabulkan.

Dan dalam sekejap, liontin itu meredup. Lalu terlepas begitu saja. Ia menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Sakura. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Sebuah representasi isi hati yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun dibungkamnya.

Tak lama, bibir yang sedang dikecupnya itu terbuka. Lalu terdengar suara sayup. Ia terbelalak melihat emerald milik Sakura terbuka. Satu senyuman tipis merekah di wajahnya.

Tangan Sakura terangkat, menjamah wajah penuh luka sayatan milik pria itu. Hingga ia menyentuh bagian basah di pipi Sasuke. Yang lekas ia sadari bahwa itu adalah air mata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa seseorang yang sudah tertidur beribu tahun dapat mengenali Haruno Sakura? Mengapa seseorang yang tertidur beribu tahun ingin melindungiku?" Jeda sejenak, Sakura menghela napas. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. "Dan mengapa, seakan hanya aku yang bisa membangunkanmu? Seolah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Sambil menyimak, Sasuke memandangi. Ia menyentuh wajah Sakura. Menatap matanya dengan lamat seolah memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar hidup kembali. Air mata menderas di atas wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Dunia ini begitu damai. Apakah dunia mengizinkan Demon untuk menyukai manusia?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Terlepas dari Demon atau manusia, kau tetap sama di mataku. Kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kini yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu."

Sasuke menunduk sebentar. "Kau masih sama. Persis."

Bibir Sakura melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Katakan, apakah aku adalah bagian dari dirimu di masa lampau? Sehingga kau seperti ini?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Iya lantas memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Kau adalah bagian terpentingnya." Bisik Sasuke.

Kita ditakdirkan untuk berjumpa. Karena aku mencintaimu sejak ribuan tahun lalu, maka kita dipertemukan lagi di masa sekarang. Demi dirimu hidup kembali, aku ditidurkan beribu-ribu tahun. Dan satu permintaanku saat itu, orang yang hanya mampu membangunkanku adalah sosok Haruno Sakura. Jika saja Haruno Sakura tak pergi menemuiku, maka aku akan tidur selamanya. Dan aku menerima konsekuensi itu. Karena aku percaya padamu. Haruno Sakura.

-oOo-

END

-oOo-

* * *

Satu lagi entri untuk BTC, dan akhirnya bereeessss^^

Fav and review if u like it^^


End file.
